


Drunken propositions

by Linaloe



Series: Tempting the dragon, luring the cowboy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confesions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, it actually works at the end, jesse fails at seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: “Don’t you love when we both share the best ideas?” Because I do,” Jesse said with a pervy grin in his face.





	Drunken propositions

**Author's Note:**

> [I saw this tweet yesterday](https://twitter.com/archillect/status/963377230591209472) and all I could see was Jesse using it with Hanzo.
> 
> Somehow it transformed into this! It accompanies my other work, [Tempting the dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658058), earlier in their timeline as you will see.
> 
> It's not beta-read, and I'm not a native speaker, so any mistake is my own :) Hope you enjoy it!

Hanzo was finishing the dinner, a favourite of Jesse, when he checked the time. Not too long until the cowboy was back from the meeting. He was kind of nervous, to be honest, but it felt right. He patted again his pocket, checking for the millionth time that the little box was still there.

Everything was ready. Food: check, kept warm in the small oven they had. He had done all the cooking in the common kitchen, smacking Genji everytime he tried to taste something. Drinks: check, he even had gone out to buy Jesse’s favourite whiskey. The room was clean, table ready, a couple of candles lit in the corner. Nothing too fancy, because he didn’t want to get busted as soon as Jesse opened the door, but, nice after all. He had done it a few times before, just because, so it couldn’t be a weird thing of him to do.

In the last second he decided to hide the box under the small table besides his place in the sofa, in case the gunslinger came and wanted to put his hands on him immediately, which had happened before, and found the surprise earlier than expected.

He was filling the glasses when the door of their small apartment opened. He saw Jesse glance around before approaching him to kiss him.

“Well, kill me if this isn’t nice, sugar,” he said, grabbing the whiskey and almost gulping it down completely.

“Did the meeting go that bad?” Hanzo asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nah, just… too much stuff in my head, dontcha worry,” he kissed him again. “Let me refresh myself before I wolf down that food. I can smell my favourite stew from here.”

Retreating to the room, Hanzo followed him with his eyes. He definitely had looked nervous, but… he shrugged, taking the food out and sitting on the sofa to serve the plates in the meantime.

Jesse was a bundle of nerves in the bathroom. He had changed quickly into something more comfortable, and was now refreshing his face. Scratch that. Actually, he was looking at his scared reflection. Taking some air and releasing it slowly, he tried to relax.

“C’mon cowboy, you have it prepared,” he touched the box he had put in his pocket. “And you know the answer, damnit. Everything will be peachy.”

With a last sigh, he left the room, finding Hanzo waiting for him already. The smile he gave him almost made him drop to the floor right there and confess his plans, but he managed not to. Sitting at his side, he grabbed his drink again.

“You better watch that, cowboy,” he said, pointing at the glass in his hand. “The night is long,” Hanzo winked at him, eating calmly.

How the hell could he be that calm? Didn’t he know what was about to happen? Wait, of course not, that was the point. Jesse almost facepalmed himself.

He survived the rest of the dinner, Hanzo throwing worried looks at him as he kept emptying the bottle of whiskey. He was starting to feel a bit tipsy, but luckily his nerves were out of the window.

He saw Hanzo going to the small refrigerator and grab a box of chocolate-coated strawberries, placing them in front of him. And suddenly, he knew that was the moment. Twisting to his side he found Hanzo had moved over the armrest, busy looking for something.

He had prepared a speech, he really had. But now his eyes were stuck in the bending figure, looking for whatever he was looking, reclined over the sofa, specifically in his luscious, sculpted ass. Boy, he loved that ass. It was rounded, meaty, filled his hands perfectly, amazing to play with, and even more to fuck.

And his drunken mind couldn’t remember any of the things he had planned. So, of course, he thought it was an amazing idea to just open his mouth and let it flow. He left himself down on the floor, the _thump_ his knees did on the floor making Hanzo jump and look at him.

Jesse pulled his best smile, or at least he hoped to, because it would have been horrible if he had a creepy face in that moment.

Hanzo raised up an eyebrow in a silent question, obviously wanting to know what the hell was he doing kneeling on the floor. He grabbed the small wooden box he had in his pocket, the other hand touching Hanzo’s leg.

He had now both eyebrows up, his mouth slightly open, surprised. Jesse opened the box, showing the simple, thick silver ring inside.

He cleared his throat, trying to come up with something that was **_not_ ** related with the archer’s ass.

“Will you have a long-term anal romance with me, darlin'?”

He should have known better, he thought, frozen in his position.

Hanzo stood there, silent, his face now empty of any emotion, a hard task for him because he was dying to let the laugh stuck in his chest out. He observed the cowboy trying to hide the panic he was experiencing for, clearly, having asked the right question, with the wrong words. A long time ago, in a very different place, he could have gotten angry with such behavior, sending the person away and forbidding them to contact him again.

But now… he actually couldn’t expect anything different from the man he was in love with. In fact if he had asked the proper question, following the accepted etiquette, he wouldn’t be here, in that exact moment, with him. Jesse had changed him in so many ways, for good, and he had changed him too he was sure, that he couldn’t want anyone else to share his life with.

One of the things Jesse had taught him was to be an asshole though… which not always was a good thing. Like now. But he wanted to make the cowboy suffer a bit.

“You want a romance… with my ass?” he asked, pretending to be shocked.

“You… you have a great ass!” Jesse yelped, horrified. Hanzo had a hard time keeping his frown in place, watching the gunslinger wave his hands, his eyes wide open trying to come up with the correct thing to say. Yup, He had taught him well to be a jerk.

“So, the only thing you like is my ass?”

“No! I love your cock too! And your mouth, oh boy the things you can do with that mouth. I can talk for hours if you want about how I love when you suck my cock, sugar.”

Alright, Jesse was starting to panic, and he could be an asshole but not to that point. He grabbed his prosthetic arm to stop him, the cowboy shutting up at the gesture. He placed a hand on his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Hanzo smiled at him, softly, trying to say with his expression what he had crystal clear in his mind.

“Jesse, I know. Calm down,” he said with a soft voice, pressing his forehead against his. “I am sorry, I was being a jerk. I love your ass too. And your cock. And your mouth,” he chuckled, loving the way the cowboy’s face reddened when he got his own words back at him. “In fact, I prepared all this,” he pointed at the rest of the dinner in the table, the strawberries still waiting for them, before glueing his eyes on Jesse again, “to ask the same.”

“You want to be my anal romance too?” Jesse asked, dumbfounded, but not freaked out anymore. He slowly pulled what was Hanzo’s favourite smile, the one that made his whiskey coloured eyes shine and put small dimples in his cheeks.

“Well, I had a different choice of words prepared, but,” he grabbed from his side what he had been trying to take from the side of the sofa. He showed him the small blue box, opening it and revealing a similar ring to the one Jesse had chosen, this one having a simple plaited engraved on it.

The way Jesse’s eyes opened, surprised, when he recognized what was happening would be one of his most cherished memories. He looked at him gaping, clearly lost, making his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“Well? Is that a yes?” Hanzo asked, smiling, knowing the answer.

“Duh. Of course it’s a yes, sweetheart. A yes now, and a yes for the rest of our lives if I can help it,” Jesse said, his words slurred with the alcohol and the emotions he was feeling. He took his ring out and held it for Hanzo to introduce his finger, which he did, the archer doing the same for him with the ring he had.

Both were speechless for a moment, holding their hands and observing their rings. When Hanzo raised up his eyes, he found Jesse looking at him with the most beautiful, happy smile he could ever imagine, his heart beating fast in his chest at the sight. He touched his face again, pulling him in to kiss him, savouring the aftertaste of the whiskey he had been drinking to calm his nerves.

The kiss soon turned into a filthy one, Jesse grabbing and manhandling him until he was straddling his legs, both biting and licking each other mouths. Chests impossibly glued, he was grinding his hard cock against Jesse’s, the cowboy hands squeezing his ass, both trying to get any friction.

“How about we move this to the bed, sweetheart? I’d love to fuck my soon-to-be husband,” Jesse murmured against his lips.

“And I’d love to be fucked by my soon-to-be husband too,” he said back.

“Dontcha love when we both share the best ideas?” Because I do,” Jesse said with a pervy grin in his face before getting up, holding Hanzo’s legs with his arms and carrying his weight to the room.

“See? You found another good reason to marry me,” Hanzo joked, before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Next day found them having breakfast in the common kitchen, both sitting close, their legs touching. Hanzo was enjoying a tea, trying to cover, unsuccessfully, the new collection of love bites in his neck and sitting a bit funny after the intense night they had shared, Jesse sprawled in his seat, his head close to his strong coffee on top of the table to calm down his headache with the cool surface.

Hanzo glanced at him when he noticed Jesse pushing his leg repeatedly against his, just to find the cowboy looking at him between the hair locks that half covered his face, a soft smile spreading his lips when he got what he wanted. Hanzo couldn’t help himself and smiled back, pushing with his knee too.

“Why did I think it was a good idea drinkin' that much in a working night,” Jesse asked suddenly, before a high pitched voice filled the room, making him flinch.

“OOOHHH, you gave him the ring! Aww, Hanzo, you were right, the embellishments look amazing!” Lena basically yelled, grabbing Jesse’s hand and pulling it up to look at his ring. For all he cared, she could have grabbed a hammer and hit him with it, because the pain in his head would be exactly the same.

Dropping his hand, she sat in front of Hanzo, admiring his hand now. “Awww, congrats to both of you!”

Jesse managed to sit up and was drinking some of his coffee when she asked the question of doom with a smile on her face. “Who proposed to whom first? How it was?”

Hanzo kept his semblance serious, his face completely red, but Jesse just choked, spitting some coffee. The archer patted his back, trying to help him with his cough, trying to come up with a decent answer. “Jesse did. It was… romantic.”

The aforementioned did nothing else than laugh, ignoring the each time harder pats in his back. Better keep that story for themselves to avoid any joke at their expenses. For now.


End file.
